1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held tool, and more particularly to a hand-held tool that has an extensible handle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hand-held tool, such as a socket wrench, in accordance with the prior art comprises handle and a work head mounted to a front of the handle. The total length of the conventional hand-held tool is unchangeable. However, the torque is various relative to different operations. Some operators sleeve a metal tube on the handle for lengthening the lever arm of the conventional hand-held tool when the torque is great. It is very dangerous because there is no positioning element between the handle of the hand-held tool and the metal tube.
In addition, an L-shaped metal tube is necessary when the axis of the work piece is parallel to the handle. The disadvantage is the same as the foregoing hand-held tool.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional hand-held tools.